Nazareth By Night
Nazareth: World of Darkness Nazareth: World of Darkness is an ongoing series within the Nazareth World of Darkness universe following the unlife of Abraham and Nicholas who grow powerful as the supernatural world of Nazareth grows around them. Main Characters Abraham - A headstrong Judan demon, formerly a mill foreman. Status: Alive, Baron of Goldcourt Nicholas - A flamboyant, composed Judan demon, formerly a Journalist Status: Dead, diableried by Evie Evie - The childe of Abraham, a former Ministry Agent possessing skills in espionage and combat. Status: Dead, killed by Abraham Courtney - A Malthusian Curator, an admirer of Abraham and a skilled mage. Marland - A werewolf thug from Winfield, currently serving as Abraham's bodyguard Status: Alive Season 1 Chapter 1: Dawn & Dusk Summary: Ripped violently and without reason from their happy lives as mortals Abraham and Nicholas are embraced as demons and are forced to survive in the hard underworld of Nazareth. The dawn of their undeath inadvertently brings major change. Through the simple need for survival the duo find work and community with the gypsies of Lower Paradise lead by Gary, Moxie, Carver and Eric. As Abraham and Nicholas performed missions as outsiders they got caught in the schemes of Nazareth as the cunning and ruthless Moxie schemed the gypsies into chaos in order to gain a semi powerful place within the club owners of the Capriani Syndicate by working with Robbie, Capriani, and even representatives of Gavin. It was due to her plots that lower paradise became the ground of a battle between the major crime lords of Nazareth as it seemed tensions in their operations had them at odds and Moxie’s plot (and subsequent betrayal in order to facilitate Capriani’s war of gypsies) was the tipping point. Unfortunately the oddly convenient tensions culminating in a battle over a weak faction of gypsies was indeed to odd to be fully authentic and the whole battle was orchestrated by Vikus. A psychotic demon with a penchant for trickery. The dawn of 2 young demons brought about dusk on the status quo of Nazareth’s supernatural underground as the seer Regent Maximillian said. How will Nazareth be changed and will these young demons truly have a place in this world? Chapter 2: Running Red After a brief series of interactions with the united Gypsies in the West End the duo decide to stay independent and after rescuing an important Blackblood, Valerie Chapman, they are given a decent apartment in Goldcourt and access to the lounge level of the Highland Hotel, a neutral ground for the supernatural scene where they get employed by Margaret Fain of House Sabien and Garett, an associate of Gavin. On separate missions they discover the presence of the Jiangshi in Nazareth and encounter the brutal hunters of the Order of Micaelis and kill one of Capriani’s lieutenants. The Order of Michaelis attacks at both opportunities and after being captured and discovering teleportation tunes to major HQs the power players of the city unite and intense debate and rabble rousing sparks with pro-Tower calls from Gavin and Sheile, panic from everyone, anti-Tower railings from Capriani and his lieutenants and indifference from Sayed. The gypsies and Jiangshi were not present at this meeting. It seems the goal is to find a way to kill Vikus to weaken the Order and drive out the hunters. The duo continue to work with Gavin’s associates against the Order including agreeing to help Scarlett and aiding the Almawthayar in ending kin trafficking between the Jiangshi and the Order as well as rescue their previous fiancées from the hunters of Witchfinder-Lieutenant Kasabian. After a busy few nights and conversations with people full conflict begins between Gavin and the Gypsies erupt in the West End after Gavin figures out they had a key to a vault of Tower history and magic artifacts. Evelyn is killer and the duo realize that major change is coming and with fullout war enveloping multiple areas it seems that change is being dragged from the ashes. Chapter 3: Reckoning The duo find it is time to pick sides and aid upstart demon Fiona Cadwell in killing Capriani and are given a club, Sabbath. They dThings are sure to change for quite awhile as the Tower returns and the Prefect’s first action is to drive out opposing factions starting with red Lucy. The duo free a truck full of supernaturals en route to the Thorn. This new political order brings new wars to be fought in the bloody underworld of Nazareth, but how will the duo find their place in the strange, brutal, and ever changing World of Darkness? Chapter 4: Black Rain The duo are faced with let downs as things start to look up, they manage to rescue 3 Lillin brothers en route to Fiona’s barony from a odd cop traffic stop and are confronted with the bad end of a Baron’s opinion when they execute a rival in their club. A visit from a very important elder almost distracts from a underground Diabol group made up of 3 people. Red Lucy, Emilian Cozma and Gabriel. This group seems to have been working against the Tower subtlety for years. The two get hurt railing and Abraham indulges in the darker appetites of the demon. Committing diablerie against a gypsy Marchrosian. The duo dealt with personal and political issues and witnessed the power of the Diabol at an artifact deal gone wrong where the childe of Baron Locke was killed by Gareth, an associate of Cozma. After these setbacks the tradition of convention was called to facilitate plans. Aboard a luxury blimp above the city the Diabol attack Chapter 5: Serpentine Grasp The duo survive the attack and the war between the tower and the Diabol is thoroughly on. The duo simply go about their nights as the cities elders feel bad omens and a mass embrace happens and dozens of thin bloods and new demons appear. Just as the chaos seems controlled the secretive rabbits hole network goes quiet. The city runs red and black with blood and rain.. Chapter 6: Unburied The duo discover the Rabbits Hole was crushed by a Diabol onslaught due to traitor Sector Head Penelope who sold its secrets to Gareth. Gareth is killed by the duo with aid from Jasper and Vecna and secrets relating to a Ministry “Project X” are sold to the Diabol and the Tower revealing a sarcophagus of dubious origins creating a goose chase leading to the Elizabeth Dane. The duo discover paranormal activity on this voyage and return to a war torn Nazareth. They kill Mistress Mei Zun and claim immigrant city as their barony. Now as Barons, rumours of project X circulate everywhere and Fiona reveals she knows Hugo took the sarcophagus to the Royal Museum. Chaos ensues at the museum as a full battle between the agents of darkness ensues. It ends when the Diabol acquires a fake coffin and Abraham and Sheile Locke chase down Hugo with the real sarcophagus into the roof where Gavin and Sheile confront Hugo where they convince him to hand it over. The chapter ends on the two allied Barons discussing their plans to hide it from the Prefect, fearing for the Tower. Chapter 7: Storm The Barons set to work solidifying their barony and teaching their childe the ways of darkness. With her help, they unite a 300 man gang army and firmly take Immigrant City. They set about working with Sylvester Williams to make West Chamberlain a tower district, Abraham deals with being haunted by his victim of diablerie with help from a Christomoreand they now operate 3 clubs, Sabbath Olympia and the Velvet Lounge after claiming Praxis from Polchlorios. The Barons welcome people to their district and quickly move making moves but the rediscovery of the sarcophagus upends the world. It was sold to the Christomores who intended to use the Tome Del Morte to talk to the ancient. Abraham made his way in the manor via intrigue and through befriending Nadiya makes it into the Lower levels. The Diabol attacks just then. It ends in tears when the sarcophagus is opened by Abraham after two Diabol Presbyters, Sheorsa and Charles, arrive in the city and seize the sarcophagus’s tenant, an elder Diabol presbyter buried in Canaan for unknown reasons. Charles convinces Sheorsa to keep it alive. This is a massive defeat for the Tower and Vanessa Delcroix arrives on orders from Ulthima to kill Fitzpatrick but she offers him mercy and a second chance at handing Nazareth back into firm Tower rule. The season ends as Gavin and Sheile meet for dinner and briefly discuss the happenings up to the point, revelling in the chaos and politics. They cheers to the city of Nazareth. A city of black rain and dark tides. Chapter 8: Immortal Consequence The duo acquires west chamberlain through luck and Goldcourt through negotiation with the Almawthayar. Not long after their incredible political success, the city is greeted by members of the Malthusian Hierarchy in the city to investigate the sarcophagus including the clans High Curator, High Covenmaster for Moris and Kirkwall and the de facto leader of the whole clan, Sabehrt Godwin. Through a meeting with Godwin, Abraham learns of his odd embrace and Godwin deduces its the cause of a soul stone and some sort of transfer of demonic essence. He traces the energy back to the Order of Michaelis headquarters where he destroys the stone and embraces the Witchfinder-General as a cruel gesture. Once back in Goldcourt where they have taken Gavin's manor and opened a rooftop restaurant. Representatives of Godwin discover Gavins notes and trace the sarcophagus to Hugo. The duo kidnaps him and Sabehrt probes into his mind discovering the location of the sarcophagus to be the Ace Co. Chemical Factory in the North End. The duo reaches their shortly after the Sarsuka lead by Gabriel get there. Hugo goes around alerting everyone to the fact its there to kill demons. The Prefect arrives just as the Malthusians and Sarsuka meet. A fight ensues and the sarcophagus is destroyed, it's ancient tumbling out causing the Great Scream. The room is tense as the fight continues ultimately Naberius is diablerized by the Prefect who tastes true power for the first time. Sabehrt and the Prefect battle it out. Season 2 CHAPTER 1: In The Night The new Baron of Goldcourt, Abraham, meets his vassals in the district and does some basic litigation after the Almawthayer announce they are leaving the city had found one of Gavin's caches and they plan to leave the city successful. Abraham gives the Sphinx Cabaret to Dimitri Rascalov, one of his district power players. Abraham is justifiably outraged at this move and wants to get back at Nubia Sayed. The next day the new Archon Sabehrt Godwin announces three rules one of which is the Malthusian Hierarchy seizing Gavins notes and artefacts. Another hit to Abraham who cants defend himself. The Archon also bans mentioning the ancients. Abraham makes a play himself, reporting Nubia having a cache of Gavin's artefacts and notes to Victoria Redbrand who orders her killed and the stuff seized. She sends a Curator, Courtney, to aid Abraham and Evie. Their plan goes off easily until Nubia catches them. A battle ensues but with an artifact Nubia is quickly defeated, she is amputated and thrown in the ocean. The artifacts are shipped back to Sabehrt's where they are all taken by the Hierarchy with the exception of 3, given to Abraham. Not long after that debacle the Baron is forced to deal with many plaguebearers in his district, eventually revealed to be the Children of the Apocalypse. They defeat their leader, a powerful Blackblood named Gunther but are subjected to grand hallucinations and visions of lies and potentially truth. Finally they investigate attacks in Paradise City on behalf of Fiona. Evie meets a Radilus crime lord named Lester who talks to her about the need for crime lords over the Tower and the Diabol. She agrees to think about it and heads back. Lying to Abraham about what happened. In the Night of Nazareth politics are exhausting and secrets have a way of getting out. CHAPTER 2: Truths and Lies The Baron welcomes a few new comers into his district, Cassandra, a Lilin spy. Marland, a werewolf thug, and Courtney, a Malthusian curator who admires Abraham quite a bit and got leave from Redbrand to serve in his party. Abraham sends Veronica to look for more Children of the Apocalypse as the problem enraptures the whole city and sends Cassandra to look into the Diabol's activities in the East End. Abraham approaches Sheile Locke and asks if he wants him to help cleansing the plague from the whole Chamberlain area. They kill the Plaguebearer in West Chamberlain, kill the Naberian plaguebearer in Immigrant City and track down the leader in the Valley, a powerful Haden named Robbie whos haven is beneath a shit tavern in the lower Valley. Once Abraham, Courtney, Evie, and Joshua kill him they discover Baron Theresa Richmond is leading the Children in the North End. They head to her club where Abraham talks to Xavier and discovers that she's been diablerizing powerful blackbloods to increase her strength and has been slowly draining Xavier's energy. Theresa notices somehow and casts a powerful Animofigura ability that transports abraham to the realm of madness. There he has intense visions of his past and what he has done. Confronting Gary, Nick, and Maximillian who seems aware of his existence in the Animofigura created world. He then meets his sire, a Judan elder named Aldebert who served on Archillion Valdro's elder council. Aldebert restores Abraham to his true power. Escaping from the hallucination, Abraham finds Xavier dead and rushes to Theresa where Courtney had called Kargul. Theresa was narrowly avoiding karguls questions until Kargul was presented with the note found at Robbies throneside. Kargul and Theresa battle but Theresa is easily dispatched by the Elder despite her uncontrolled power. After this the duo returns to the manor. Hints given in the hallucination point towards certain truths being uncovered as the web of lies becomes thicker. Chapter 3: Teardrop The Baron talks politics and trade with Sheile Locke and Fiona Cadwell as the Free State shuts down the dockyards to all supernaturals. Deals are made and Abraham is at an advantageous position. Assassins are sent from Khaba Sayed but are easily defeated by Abraham's party. Evie begins to be haunted by the spector of Nick. The haunting becomes very intense and she seeks help and tries to flee the city. Abraham is informed by the Christomores that Evie diablerized Nick and they confront eachother at the Free State. Joshua and Evie are killed. Mercy shows up and spares Abraham believing his vengeance was justified. Quarra found a large cache of Gavin's and the malthusians were hot on the trail. tHEY GO AND DO IT. And then the malthusians arrive, Abraham and co. hide. The Crime Lord Christopher shows up and reclaims an artifact of his. Quarra calls once again later and informs them they found some weird sttuff beneath the city in Goldcourt. They find an odd Abyssal mirror and have many wild theories about what it may or may not be. They dig into it and find an odd Labyrinthine maze that the Diabol are also in. They confront the Diabol and find an odd and mysterious Quasimodo of marvaisan descent. Courtney and Marland fuck it all up and accidentally teleported to the mainland. Abraham gets off free and Quarra stays to fight the Diabol. Abraham returns to Nazareth with new knowledge, new problems, and new burdens. In the night of Nazareth the calm before the storm is passing. Chapter 4: Smoke in the Air Baron Abraham went back into the Labyrinth with some assistance and he mapped out a significant amount of it. They confronted a Minotaur and the forces of the Diabol but made it out alive. Making it out, Abraham returns to duties informing the Tower of the Labyrinth and hearing concerns from his citizens of raids and fires in Northern Goldcourt. He meets up with Dimitri, Miranda, and Victor at the Skypoint restaurant to discuss things and plan a response to these raids. Miranda heads off to answer a phone call and a letter from Franco is delivered to the table. Franco says hes coming for Abrahams district and then about 20-30 grey suited men begin shooting up the restaurant and throwing molotov cocktails. Abraham and Miranda end up taking most of the men down but then Miranda flees. Abraham is then confronted in the burning restaurant by Roberta, a Cimerian lieutenant of Franco's. Roberta and Abraham spar, doing considerable damage to eachother before a firemans blimp drops water on the burning building, luckily flushing Roberta out while Abraham manages to hold on to a booth. Police come and confront Abraham at the top and he sells them that he survived by hiding under the bar. Leaving the situation relatively unscathed, Abraham begins working to take down Franco. Not long after this the new Prefect, William Archer, a former Baron from Colryme arrives with his Seneschal and Decrier, Susannah, and his Bailiff Zugo. He makes a new court for the Tower in the Milbury Hotel in Greencourt, abandoning the Nocturna Theatre. Abraham meets privately with Prefect Archer who's revealed to be a tad unhinged with the support of his Seneschal and they discuss the Labyrinth and the Diabol. Change has come once again to the dark jewel of the world and Abraham stands with strength for the first time. How will he fare as the next night and next battle comes? Chapter 5: Burning Baron Abraham starts off bad, the Ministry begins investigating him over Evie Ryan and Detective Sage Sutcliff gets involved. The interrogation is intense as Sage uses his powerful artifact to glean the truth from the demon. Abraham, being a little shit, reveals almost everything. The Bailiff saves the day. After this incident leaving intelligent mortals with the wrong information Abraham confronts and kills Roberta at the GMP and his friends ward off an assassin or two, then he kills Franco himself who warns Abraham that he will not survive on luck and rage alone. Chapter 6: Dusk & Dawn Having survived the GMP and killing his archnemesis, Abraham continues to barrel down a path of destruction. He contacts Delcroix and begins to plot to take down the Tower and install himself as Dictator of Nazareth. Christophers organization plots to kill Abraham as well. Vanessa seems to play all sides. Abraham succeeds in uniting the Tower's leaders at the Hilton Hotel where he then blows it up, seemingly killing everyone. He then flees on a blimp to Colryme. Having destroyed the Tower and seemingly ruin Vanessa's plan of ruling the city by de facto to flee. Abraham finds himself heading towards a new chapter, leaving the city that killed and rebirthed him behind.